Hungry, Hungry Clary
by love-that-Lovelace
Summary: Clary's oddly ravenous hunger causes Luke and Jocelyn to wonder. Jace stops by for a visit and things get awkward.


**Minor COHF spoiler. It doesn't give away anything BIG, but yeah…it gives away a present that Clary receives at the end of the book from a certain person…you've been warned.**

Clary twirled around the kitchen as the sounds of her breakfast sizzling on the stove were filling the air. The crackling noises of bacon cooking in the scalding hot pan, the browning of the chocolate chip pancakes and the sinful scent they emitted that permeated the kitchen, the blazing fire under the frying eggs that made the oil in the pan sparkle and jump with an excitement that mirrored Clary's own. She leaped for joy as two amber color slices of bread sprang free from the toaster and flew wondrously onto her plate. Luke's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "Did you just hop?" he asked incredulously before rolling his eyes, _kids these days, _he thought dismayingly. A wolfish grin plastered itself onto her face as Luke began piling up food on her dish. With a fork in one hand and a knife in the other, she continuously banged the utensils against the breakfast bar- as if to mimic the sound of a drum roll- as she impatiently waited for the arrival of her glorious dish of deliciousness. She licked her lips insatiably as Luke walked over to her with a miffed expression flooding his features, "Seriously Clary?" annoyance coloring his gruff morning voice. She ignored him entirely- almost as if he hadn't said anything at all- as she dug into the chocolate chip pancakes sitting in a small pile on the leftist side of her plate. She grinned with a mouth full of the hot cake as the chocolate slowly began to melt on her tongue. Luke stared impassively; _I don't even want to know_, he thought idly before he walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Jocelyn came into the room a moment later, radiant and aglow from just finishing her shower. She sauntered over to her neophyte husband and wrapped her thin arms around his waist, "G'morning doll." she purred before placing a firm kiss between his shoulder blades. He chuckled, "Hello to you too" he turned in her arms to face her. "You're looking rather lovely this morning," she swatted his chest playfully, "I mean-" he began to correct himself, a bashful look on his face, "you look lovely _every _morning."

She turned her attention to her Clary, who was devouring her plate at a fast rate. Jocelyn's raised an eyebrow and looked from the girl to her husband mouthing, _what's up with her?_, to which he simply shrugged. She trekked over to the kitchen bar and sat beside a distracted Clary, "Morning baby." She tried. Clary glanced once at her mother and waved a syrupy fork as if to say, _hello_, before diving right back into her meal. Jocelyn observed for a moment, her mouth set into a tight line, before commenting, "Clary, since when do you eat eggs?"

Luke shook his head, "She said she wanted me to make a smiley face with the eggs and bacon. She doesn't actually want to eat the eggs…" he added under his breath, "_oddly enough._"

She perked up at this, "Oh! So can I have your eggs then?"

Clary jerked as if she'd been rebuked. She hugged the plate to herself and hissed, "_Mine_."

Luke and Jocelyn couldn't hide their shock, after a moment Luke managed to compose himself. He set his coffee mug down and walked over to Clary's side before speaking. "Clary sweetie, but you don't even _like _eggs." She blinked. Once. Twice. She looked between the two of them before pushing the plate away from her, hopping off the stool, and padding her way back to her room. The couple watched, perplexed, before turning to each other and shrugging. "It must be all that training that's got her so hungry," Luke suggested before heading back to his coffee, "I remember when I started training I would practically eat the entire pantry. My mother was _not_ pleased."

Jocelyn shook her head, "Well you're a guy- guys eat a lot anyways. Clary's a girl- I don't think I've ever seen her eat like that. Ever."

Luke sipped thoughtfully from his mug before clearing his throat, "Well…I mean, the only _other_ reason for a girl to be eating more than usual would be…" he trailed off hoping Jocelyn would catch on without him having to verbalize his train of thought. She paled and stared before whispering, "You don't think…" to which he shook his head, "I mean, I know Clary as a responsible girl- though reckless at times- if she and Jace _were_ to be…" he hesitated, the thought of it making him shudder, "_intimate_, then I'm sure she'd make sure that he was utilizing the proper safety measures to prevent anything from happening."

As if on cue the door rang, relieving Jocelyn of the heavy turn the conversation had taken, she walked over to peak through the curtain to glimpse at their unexpected visitor. She gasped turning to Luke, "It's Jace." Shaking his head he set his mug down for a second time before moving toward the door. Jace stood leaning against the side of the door frame, a _Codex_ in his hand. He looked up at Luke and smiled politely, "Top of the morning to ya," he pretended to tip an invisible hat- to be funny Luke guessed, "is Clary up yet?" He kept his voice steady as he answered, "She just finished breakfast, she's in her room- probably showering," he moved aside to let him by, "come in."

Jocelyn smiled when Jace came into view, "Good morning sweetheart. What brings you here so early?" She moved to hug him. He hugged her back before responding, "Clary left her _Codex_ in the library last night. I know it was a gift so I came to give it back before Maryse found it and put it in a display case at the Institute." He chuckled lightly. Jocelyn took the book from him; it had a velvety cover and a gold inscription on the back. She recognized it immediately, "Oh thank you! Yes this is one of the original one's, you know." Luke stood off to the side looking uncomfortable, "So Jace, why don't we fix you up a plate of something to eat while you wait for Clary?" He shrugged and made his way for the stools, "Sure why not. It smells great in here."

Jocelyn went over to the opposite side of the counter and began to fill up his plate with a little bit of everything when Jace stopped her looking slightly abashed, "No pancakes please, I just eat protein in the morning." She smiled and removed the flapjack from his plate. She piled up bacon on the side of Clary's leftover eggs before setting it down before him. He bit into a piece of bacon graciously, as he hadn't eaten breakfast yet and he'd been craving it all morning. Jocelyn trekked over to where Luke was standing to whisper, "Should we talk to him about…you know…" she trailed off. Luke sighed and nodded, this was going to be a very awkward conversation. He went to sit near a ravenous Jace who hardly looked up from his plate. Luke cleared his throat, "So…how is everything with you and Clary?"

Jace looked up, clearly surprised at the question, but fixed his features almost immediately into a polite smile, "Everything's great, thanks for asking." He coughed, "Do you have any orange juice?"

Jocelyn busied herself in pouring him some Tropicana as Luke continued, "That's good to hear," he said carefully, "you guys seem so enamored with each other. It's a surprise that you manage to get through any of Clary's training without running into_ distractions_…" he emphasized. Jace eyed him as his sipped the cold beverage, thinking of what to say, before setting down the glass, "Well, Clary's safety is the most important thing to me, and I know that if we were to just allow ourselves to get_ distracted_ Clary's life could be at risk whenever she decides to head out on a demon hunt with Isabelle, Alec and me." He paused, "Why? Are you worried that she's not getting enough training? Because she always tells me that I train her too hard- so I don't want to-" Luke waved a hand at him cutting him off mid-sentence, "That's not what we are concerned about. I'm sure you're doing a fine job in terms of her training," he paused searching for the right words, "We're just…_concerned_ about the two of you being cautious in terms of your relationship."

Jace turned to face him, ignoring the bacon altogether, "I don't think I know what you mean…" he went on quizzically. Luke was beet red at this point, very embarrassed as he began to sputter, "Well-it's just-" Jocelyn intervened, "What Luke is trying to say is that if the two of you are sexually active we want you to make sure you take the necessary precautions to prevent an unwanted pregnancy."

It was Jace's turn to sputter, "I- well we've-uh-" he paused to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to reveal that him and Clary had actually begun having sex for fear of Luke pouncing on him- but he had no intention of lying to them either, "I love your daughter very much, and I can assure you I would never risk putting her in that sort of position for the sake of my momentary pleasure."

Luke stared at him, his expression hard, "So _are_ you sleeping together?"

Jace blanched, "Uhh….."

As if on cue, Clary walked into the room yawning slightly and rubbing her eyes. Jace turned to her- relieved to be free of Luke's penetrating gaze- and smiled, "Hey Clary!"

She blinked, and looked toward him, "Oh hi, what are you doing here so early?" She casually shuffled over to him and gave him a chaste kiss. He placed his hands on her waist, hugging her to him, "Just wanted to drop off your _Codex_. You left it in the library." She smiled up at him, "Oh, well thanks for bringing it." He kissed the top of her head, "No problem."

Luke cleared his throat to regain their attention, they turned to him- Clary puzzled and Jace looking like he might throw up. He ignored the chastising gaze his wife shot him as he spoke, "How nice of you to join us Clary. We were just speaking to Jace about the dangers of unprotected sex. It's getting quite interesting, why don't you have a seat?"

"_Luke!_" Jocelyn admonished. Clary's face heated up to a bright crimson shade- as did Jace's. She kept opening and closing her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Jace coughed- awkwardly- as if to chase out the tension in the room. She squeaked out finally finding her voice, "Um…why?". Jocelyn started before Luke could get anything out, "We were just a bit concerned this morning when you were eating more than usual-"

She jerked back, shock coloring her features, "So you thought I was _pregnant?!_" Jace looked as if he were going to faint. Her mother flushed and looked away hastily, "Well…we know you two are very _fond _of each other, we just _thought_ of it as a possibility as to why you we're so ravenous earlier." She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe this was actually happening- _especially_ in front of Jace. "Mom, I'm not pregnant. Gosh- really? Do you think I'd be _that_ irresponsible?"

Her mother breathed in relief and smiled, "Well thank heavens! And if the two of you decide to become intimate, Luke and I both would feel much more at ease if you two were careful. And well, if you _are _already…_active_… I'd feel more comfortable with you going on birth control, Clary."

"_Absolutely NOT._" Luke bellowed. He turned, incredulously, to his wife, "How could you even _suggest_ that?! She's sixteen for Christ's sake! Don't encourage her!" She sighed, "Luke-"

He cut her off abruptly, "_NO._ No Jocelyn, she's just a girl. And he's a horny seventeen year old boy- I know _exactly_ what he's thinking." Jace and Clary stood awkwardly, looking away, as they argued. "Well I'd rather she be safe than sorry. So Clary, like I said, if you want to get on the pill just tell me, okay?" Clary face was hot as all eyes were on her. She mumbled something about forgetting to call Simon and dashed into to her room. Jace looked between Jocelyn and Luke scratching his head and laughing awkwardly, "Well this has been…uh- I'm sure Maryse's probably wondering where I am so I'm just gonna go!" he darted over to the door without waiting for a response, the door slamming shut behind him.

Luke was still fuming, he tried to think of something to say but words escaped him. He couldn't believe she would actually encourage the defiling of their daughter's innocence. Images of him holding onto a young Clary's hand as they crossed the street came to mind. He couldn't help but feel an aching resentment for all the years gone by. _She's grown up so fast_, he thought bitterly_. _The very thought of Jace touching hisprincess inappropriately made his stomach churn- violently. He held onto the counter to steady himself. Jocelyn noticed and went to rub his back soothingly. He didn't pull away. "Honey, look- I _know_ you hate the idea of them…_you know._ But I'd rather Clary be safe than ruin her adolescence having to care for an unplanned baby."

At the mention of baby, Luke fell sideways out of his seat having lost consciousness. "Luke!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

**Yeah…I didn't really have a plot line intended. I just originally wanted this to be a comedy- which would explain Clary's odd behavior at the beginning. But then- I really don't know- I just kept writing whatever came to mind. I haven't written in a while, and I plan on majoring in Creative Writing, so I figured I should start freestyle writing again…so yeah!**

**I hope you liked it. This is hopefully just a one-shot. I feel like I **_**could**_** potentially write more, but I don't know. I have another story I'm working on, but I currently have writers block and it's very tough to write with writer's block. Lol XD **

**So if you like it put a ring on it (or a review, or a favorite…that's cool too!)**


End file.
